


be the light

by MVforVictory



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short drabble thing, idk it’s boyfriends being boyfriends, literally just soft shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: Ten has a headache. Kun is a good boyfriend.Yeah, that’s it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	be the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/gifts).



> this was an iKON thing I had written like a year ago or something, but i changed a little bit of stuff around and boom. KunTen.
> 
> Idk whatever i can do what i want

“Still bad?”

Ten didn’t move from where he was face down on the bed, didn’t make any sound that showed he heard the words, but Kun knew he wasn’t asleep. Not yet.

His breathing was too erratic to be asleep, not quite as pained as earlier but still far from the rhythmic pattern Kun has grown accustomed to hearing. The headache had taken the dancer out early into their practice that morning, but the only way Ten would agree to go home was if the rest of them stayed to finish. 

Leaving Kun coming home to find Ten trying to suffocate himself in his bed. 

Kun’s bed. 

He had the leader’s pillow in a near death grip, and Kun winced at the visible strain on the fabric but didn't bother to pry it from Ten’s white knuckles—not when he knew he'd be taking its place soon enough—with Louis curled right against the bend of his knees.

Ten didn’t seem very keen on answering any more questions, so Kun didn’t bother trying to ask another. If the migraine was as bad as Kun thought it to be, he wouldn’t be surprised if Ten was out of commission until the next day.

He knew he should ask Ten if he took his medicine, but figured the shorter boy was more than capable of remembering, having dealt with them for so long.

Kun stripped off his hoodie, and then the tee came off after another thought. He knew his boyfriend’s habits by now. Ten was going to want skin contact, so taking his shirt off before lying down would just make it easier. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Kun tried to shuffle under the covers without disrupting the younger too much, settling back against the pillows with little fuss from neither boy, nor cat. It took a couple of minutes, but Ten slowly turned to face him. He ended up hugging Kun’s thigh in place of the damn pillow, and Kun would have laughed at him if he didn’t know just how much pain he was likely in. 

Louis, on the other hand, wasn’t nearly as pleased, having been disturbed by Ten’s shifting of the blankets as he moved. The cat got up, taking several seconds to stretch his front legs out as far as he could before hopping over Kun’s body and off the bed.

He’d be back soon enough, likely once he realized Kun had shut the door upon coming in, and the only place he could really go was the bed. A small smile stretched across his face as Ten nuzzled against his sweats, a little too much like the cat that had just left. 

“I showered at the company,” Kun murmured, “So hopefully the soap I used isn’t too much.” He had picked out the most mild of the ones available, using as little as he could manage to get away with and washing off as much as possible, not even bothering with his hair. That could be a problem for future Kun. The one that didn’t have Ten’s too-warm forehead pressed against his thigh.

Kun’s hand found its way atop Ten’s head, just resting in his hair at first, but the younger gave him some sort of whiny growl until Kun managed to understand. He started carding his fingers through the strands as Ten’s tense body finally began to relax, nearly melting against Kun’s body.

When he looked down, his sweats weren’t being held in a death grip anymore, Ten choosing instead to curl his arms into his bare chest just under the covers.

Ten let Kun switch to rubbing circles into his temples without too much fuss, and then the circles started to trail along his hairline to just behind his ear, down along his jaw, making Ten release a breath of relief.

Whatever Kun was doing, it was working. 

But Ten couldn’t get the full effect laying down like he was. So, without any warning, he found a way to crawl in between Kun’s legs without squishing anything to settle back against the leader’s chest. 

Kun was a bit startled at the action, not quite expecting it, but after another little whine he continued with the little circles as Ten let out a content sigh.

“Why didn’t you just come home with me,” Ten mumbled, pushing into Kun’s right hand to hopefully get a little more action on that side, where the pain was just a little worse. 

Kun laughed, but the sound didn't hurt. It was quiet and soothing and exactly what Ten needed at that moment. 

“Because a certain dancer told me to stay at practice.”

His words made Ten squint over at the digital clock on Kun’s nightstand, “You still left early.”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t really an answer, but, then again, Ten hadn’t asked a question.

Whatever, thinking hurt. 

A sigh slipped out of his mouth as Kun started to really dig in. It kind of hurt, but at the same time it was bringing a relief that Ten was so damn desperate for. 

“Your fingers are magic,” he mumbled without even thinking, and it caused Kun to start giggling uncontrollably. 

Ten smacked him on the side, not appreciating how the movement of the elder’s chest was bouncing his head around, but the slap didn’t even have enough power to make a sound in the quiet room.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kun was quick to whisper an apology, “But, thanks.”

He didn’t even try to keep the cheekiness from his voice, and Ten would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t already know it would have brought him more pain than satisfaction. 

“How about I show you just how good my fingers are?”

Ten snorted and slapped Kun’s side again, but then a moan forced its way past his lips and he couldn’t be bothered to argue against it. 

Kun’s fingers were digging into the back of his neck with the _perfect_ amount of pressure, and Ten was gone. 

Anytime he let his stress simmer, even if it seemed mild, he was always left with a horrible ache in his neck and shoulders, but Kun’s fingers continued to smooth out the knots and it was _heaven._

“Yeah, that feel good?” Kun said, trying to match the low tone used in every poorly made porn video as a joke. 

Ten couldn’t even be bothered to smack him again, not when he could literally feel the tension bleeding from his body. 

Kun hit a particularly bad spot, high up on the back of his neck, and Ten gasped as flashes of white burst behind his closed eyelids. They went away after a few blinks, so he settled back down and squeezed Kun’s leg to show that he could continue, and continue he did.

Ten’s eyes fell shut once more as Kun’s fingers slid back into his hair, tightly, but gently, gripping the strands before slowly tugging. 

It kind of hurt, but again, Ten let him do it. 

A strange sort of relief spread through his scalp when Kun let go, and Ten whined at him until he did it again. 

The second time felt even better. 

Kun did it a few more times before stopping, not wanting to cross the line from pleasure to pain, before going back to rubbing firm circles behind the younger’s ear, just at the curve of Ten’s jaw.

Some time later, Ten managed to turn himself over once again as he lay almost entirely on top of Kun. 

It was good. It was nice.

He could hear Kun’s heart beating under his head. Feel every breath the elder took. There was a hand tangled with his own, and another rubbing along his back and Ten thought that _yeah, there’s worse ways to fall asleep._

His body felt heavy, but it was a good heavy. 

Explaining it felt like too much work, so Ten could only accept the floaty feeling as Kun continued to just pet him. He could vaguely hear the noises that slipped from his own mouth, but there was little he could do to stop them, so he didn’t even try to. 

Why would he? Kun’s fingers felt _heavenly,_ and Ten wanted him to know that. 

His last conscious thought was, once again, how much he loved Kun’s fingers. 

“Ten-ah?” Kun softly called in question, even if he was sure Ten’s been out for a solid few minutes, judging by the slow and steady rise of his back under Kun’s hand. 

His Tennie. 

He liked being able to offer this comfort, as there usually wasn’t much he could do to help relieve some of the burden from Ten’s shoulders when it came to his migraines. 

But there was very little he wouldn’t do for Ten.

Ten may run cold but pressed together like this, it was warm and comfortable and Kun couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

Maybe later, if Ten felt better when he woke up, Kun will give him a little more _magic._

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shitty but i couldn’t care less lol
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if u didn't hate it, and check out my other works if you're interested in iKON or Stray Kids, not to mention the wacky NCT crackfics my roommate and i have been making
> 
> follow me on Twitter [@MVforVictory](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)~~


End file.
